Lunala
/ |gen=Generation VII |species=Moon Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Ghost |evofrom=Cosmoem |imheight=13'01" |metheight=4.0 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Shadow Shield |color=Purple |body= 09 |evo = }} is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is the mascot for Pokémon Moon. It is Solgaleo's counterpart and one of the two evolved forms of Cosmoem. It, alongside Solgaleo and Necrozma, is a member of the Light Trio. Biology Physiology Lunala is a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centers, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Lunala's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Lunala's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through Lunala's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Lunala's wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Lunala's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage. When Lunala enters its Full Moon phase, its third eye—a light red symbol of an eye—appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The skin of its wings glows a bright, light blue. It spreads its wings wide so that the yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost point of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation. Natural abilities Known as the "beast that calls the moon," Lunala has long been honored as an emissary of the moon. This Pokémon constantly absorbs light to convert into energy. When it spreads its wings to absorb light and glitters, it resembles a beautiful night sky. Lunala can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Lunala and its counterpart, Solgaleo, can create Cosmog. Lunala is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Moongeist Beam.. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime Trivia *Lunala is the fifth Pokémon to be based on a bat, the others being Zubat, Woobat, Gligar and Noibat (and their respective evolutions). *Ironically, while Lunala is the incarnation of night and darkness it is 4x weak to Dark. It shares this trait with Solgaleo, who despite symbolizing the sun is weak against Fire. *The Pokédex entry for Sun states it as a female, while it is actually genderless. *In Super Smash Bros., Lunala is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Moongeist Beam. Origin Lunala is based off a bat with a crescent moon motif, as well as a symbolism of bats with their cultural association to the night. It might also be based off of Camazotz, a bat-like god of the moon. Its Shiny coloration is based on the blood-red hue of a lunar eclipse. Etymology Lunala's name is a mix of the words "lunar", relating to the moon, and "ala", Latin for "wing". It might also come from "Lunula" which means "little moon", "ala" would be "allah" which would mean "God" in Arabic and that mixed with "Luna" (Moon) would equal Lunala. Gallery 792Lunala SM anime.png 792Lunala SM anime 2.png 792Lunala Dream.png 792Lunala Dream 2.png 800Necrozma Dawn Wings Dream.png 792Lunala Pokémon HOME.png 800Necrozma Dawn Wings Pokémon HOME.png Lunala's Full Moon phase.png|Lunala in its Full Moon Form Lunala Pokemon TCG Sun & Moon.png Solgaleo and Lunala artwork.png LunalaSprite.png LunalaSprite2.png Lunala concept art.jpg Lunala concept art 2.jpg Necrozma Dawn Wings concept art.jpg SSBULunala.png Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Trio Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon